William Stryker
|-|Original Timeline= William Stryker was a military scientist who, by the time of his death, had been promoted to colonel. Stryker was an amazing scientist with a gifted mind, evident over his involvement in the creation of the Sentinels. The protoge of Bolivar Trask, Stryker sought to control, suppress and quell the rise of the mutant race through any means possible. Biography The Scientist A military scientist, Stryker was very gifted, easily being promoted to Major. It was this information that proved to him that mutants did exist. Working with Bolivar Trask, William hunted down mutants from Division X and the Brotherhood of Mutants to aid the development of the Sentinels. During the Vietnam War, William created a private outfit called the T-313 Security Squadron full of mutants. When Mystique assassinated Trask, an angered William captured her. Handing her over to Trask Industries, he ordered she be experimented on to create the Sentinel Mark X. To William's astonishment, his own son was a mutant. However, William's son, Jason Stryker, proved to be dangerous and suffering from psychosis. Thus, William sent him to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to get treatment. However, when Charles Xavier was unable to treat him, a frustrated William was horrifed when Jason forced his wife to suicide. Angered, William put his son under ice. The personal trauma he suffered caused William to age much more rapidly than a person his age should have. Returning to Vietnam for covert operations, shortly thereafter, William began to put together a new team, Team X. Recruiting mercenaries Wade Wilson and Agent Zero, he then took James Howlett, Victor Creed, Chris Bradley, John Wraith and Fred Dukes into the team. For four years the team stayed together, with Stryker's obsession with a metal known as Adamantium growing. It was this obsession that led to the team's dissolution, resulting in only Victor and Zero staying close to the team. During this time, Stryker came under supervision by General Munson. Nonetheless, William had Wade put into a coma and Chris killed. Attempting, seven years later, to test Adamantium, he forcibly bonded it to the bones of James Howlett, the Wolverine, making him Weapon X. However, in the end, William's conspiracy involving Weapon XI, Deadpool, unraveled and his plan failed. Nonetheless, he managed to make the Wolverine an amnesic before being brought in for questioning. The Colonel William was not convicted with any charges, however, but rather promoted to colonel and eventually placed in charge of the Department of Domestic Security and Defense. Stryker continued the work he started under Bolivar, kidnapping mutants, primarily Kurt Wagner and Lady Deathstrike and experimenting on them. Upon creating a mind control serum, William used Wagner to attack the president, in an attempt to enforce the Mutant Registration Act. Stryker then tortured Magneto, learning all of the details of Cerebro. He then kidnapped Charles Xavier and created a faux Cerebro and by using his catatonic son Jason, began a plan that would destroy all mutants. Assembling a military strike team, Stryker grew bold enough to attack the X-Mansion, kidnapping several students and finally discovering what happened to Wolverine. After confronting his old creation, Stryker left, returning to Alkali Lake to resume his projects. Alongside his right hand man, Staff Sergeant Lyman, Stryker created the Dark Cerebro in order to eradicate all of the mutants. Inhibiting Charles Xavier's powers, Stryker used his own lobotomized son to try and manipulate Xavier. At first the plan began to succeed, but due to Magneto, the plan never came to fruition. During his attempt to escape, Stryker had one final confrontation with Wolverine. Shortly after this, the Alkali Lake dam erupted, with the water pressure killing Stryker almost instantly. Personality Stryker was a very cunning person whose decisiveness made him a key military leader. Able to organize assaults against the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants, Stryker's ruthlesness was part of what made him so powerful when faced with beings of power. Also skilled in science, Stryker was trained by none other than Bolivar Trask. Despite his love for science, Stryker hated mutants, from the moment Mystique assassinated Trask to the point where his own son betrayed him. |-|New Timeline= William Stryker was a military scientist who, by the time of his death, had been promoted to colonel. Stryker was an amazing scientist with a gifted mind, evident over his involvement in the creation of the Sentinels. The protoge of Bolivar Trask, Stryker sought to control, suppress and quell the rise of the Mutant race through any means possible. Biography The Scientist A military scientist, Stryker was very gifted, easily being promoted to Major. It was this information that proved to him that mutants did exist. Working with Bolivar Trask, Stryker hunted down mutants from Division X and the Brotherhood of Mutants for experimentation. During the Vietnam War, William created a private outfit called the T-313 Security Squadron full of mutants. There, William Stryker was attacked by Mystique, forcing him to return to America faster than he had anticipated. Later, at Paris, when Mystique attacked Trask, Stryker attempted to capture her and witnessed the claws of the Wolverine for the first time. Stryker was present at the unveiling of the Sentinels and was almost killed by Magneto alongside the rest of the high ranking US government officials. The Colonel Fascinated by the Wolverine, Stryker kidnapped the man when he was promoted to Colonel. Working against the state, Stryker established a facility in Alkali Lake, despite it being in Canada, a nation foreign to the USA. Turning the Wolverine into Weapon X, Stryker kept him caged up like an animal. After En Sabah Nur awoke, Stryker led his team to the ruins of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and kidnapped Moira MacTaggert, Hank McCoy, Peter Maximoff and Mystique. Unable to properly interrogate them, Stryker demanded that they inform him of Xavier's location. After Weapon X was freed by three young mutants, Stryker realized that he no longer had the upper hand. As Weapon X decimated his troops, Stryker left Alkali Base and returned to the USA in a warplane. Category:Human Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline